Seven Deadly Sins
by Pointless Things
Summary: A collection of vignettes exploring the darker sides of Sybil and Tom that we didn't get to see in DA. COMPLETE
1. Sybil's Carrots

HI! This is KooKooForKoko. I decided to change my name cause I'm not as koo koo for Koko as I used to be. On a side note: I don't know if I'll be continuing Mercy, but I'll certainly try to keep that one going, but I can't promise anything.

Anyways, in honor of Halloween, I decided to write a series of small vignettes based on the seven deadly sins. *cue the sound of rain and wind battering a window, a flash of light, and the crack of thunder* MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Enjoy and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Sorry, this story isn't scary and there is no real time line…If all goes well, and I hope it does, there should be 14 chapters total. The story kind of jumps around everywhere in their relationship, but you should figure out when each vignette is in their timeline.

And no. I don't own Downton Abbey. If I did, the Bransons would still be a complete family.

o o o

**Gluttony**

Sybil

She placed her plate on the table. There was no sign of porcelain underneath the mountain of food piled on her plate. She plopped down on the chair across from his, fork in her hand.

"Love, don't you think that's enough?"

Sybil kept looking at the food on her plate. Her hunger was insatiable. She craved food all day and night and it didn't matter what she was eating, as long as there was food in her mouth. Thank god her husband knew how to cook, otherwise she would be forced to come to terms that she was a bad cook by eating her own creations. At this moment, she didn't care if the food tasted bad or not. Food was the only thing she wanted.

Sybil didn't respond. She took her fork, stabbed a piece of chicken and happily placed it in her mouth. While she was chewing on her food, she gathered the potatoes on her plate, ready for the next mouthful. She swallowed the chicken and shoveled the potatoes into her mouth.

"Sybil. Did you hear me?"

Sybil didn't look up at her husband. She was too enraptured by the plate of chicken, potatoes, carrots and bread in front of her to deal with him now. With a mouthful of potatoes, all Sybil could do was grunt. "Unnn?"

"Isn't that enough food? That's your third helping. I haven't even finished my first plate yet. We really shouldn't be eating all this food at once. We shouldn't be spending all our extra money on food. I know you're eating for two now, but I didn't realize two meant two hundred…"

Tom was concerned. All she did all day was eat. His mother told him that having a healthy appetite while pregnant was normal, but this was ridiculous. Sybil was always chewing on something whenever he saw her. It's a miracle her dresses haven't burst at the seams yet.

Sybil looked up at Tom. She gave him a blank stare. She eyed his plate of food and stared back into his blue eyes. Sybil swallowed her food and took a sip of water.

"Are you going to eat your carrots?"


	2. Tom's Cheek

Who's the tall man you ask? You can decide!

o o o

**Envy**

Tom

Tom leered at them from the car.

They were standing close together in the doorway and the light from the inside of the house cast a dark shadow on the gravel outside the house. The pair were laughing and talking quietly.

'Look at the git. What does she see in him? The only difference between him and me is money. I may not have much to offer her, but no one can love her as much as I do'

He looked longingly at her profile.

'Sybil Crawley, I'd love you forever if I had the chance.'

His longing was replaced with disgust when his eyes fell on the man standing with her.

'You could never treat her right. You don't want her love, just her money. I would love her until the end of my days. You don't deserve her love. All you would want for her to do for the rest of her life is to confine her; make her into a machine that gives you an heir. I would never do that to her. I would let her roam free. I would let her live the life she wants to live.'

The tall man leaned closer to her. Tom turned away and gripped the steering wheel, hard.

There was no way in hell he would watch his Sybil be kissed by another man.

He could feel his blood boil and his temperature rise. He could feel the bile coming up, but he fought the urge to throw up. He wanted so badly to run up to that stupid git and punch him in the mouth. He wanted to scream at her for choosing the wrong man. He wanted so badly to show her that they were meant to be together.

But most of all, he wanted to run. Run as far and as fast as his legs could take him and let the tears fall.

Tom saw a shadow move and the other shadow retreated into the light. He looked up again and saw that the tall man went back inside. He could tell that Sybil was in the best of moods. She practically ran to the car. Tom couldn't stand it. He got out from the driver's seat and violently slammed the car door. He stomped to the passenger side door and opened it as she came up beside him. He was sure his grip on the door handle would leave four indentations once he let go.

"Hello Branson!" She said with a bright smile. Her cheeks were burning red and she was out of breath. "How was your evening?"

Tom bit the inside of his cheek until that familiar metallic taste flooded his mouth.

"Fine milady."


	3. Sybil's Former Friends

Oh Sybil, Sybil, Sybil...

o o o

**Envy**

Sybil

She knew she shouldn't have gotten Branson involved.

There was always that nagging feeling that they might take up because they were so similarly minded, but she ignored it because she kept telling herself she didn't feel that way about him.

And now here she was. She could see them smiling, talking, and laughing outside. She couldn't hear what they were talking about because she was inside at the flower show, but it was obvious they were flirting.

Sybil clenched her fists until her nails made little red angry crescent shaped marks on her palm. Her eyes were now narrow slits and her once friend had become her greatest enemy.

She felt so betrayed. Gwen was her friend. How could she do this to her? She should have known SOMETHING. Gwen knew that she was secretly attending rallies with him. She should have gotten the hint by now.

She shouldn't have been flirting with him.

But in all fairness, she never TOLD anyone her feelings about the Irish chauffeur.

Then, apparently, Branson said something terrible funny that had Gwen in stitches. Gwen reached over to Branson and placed her hand on his forearm while her other hand was trying to cover her laugh.

That was the last straw.

Sybil marched outside to confront the pair.

She was fuming.

'How DARE they have the gall to flirt with each other in public. They are representing the Crawley family and they are being completely disrespectful. Relationships between servants are strictly forbidden. I should have a word with Carson and Mrs. Hughes about this.'

Sybil walked up to her former friends with her nose turned up and asked, "What's so funny?"

Sybil didn't intend for her question to come out so forcefully, but she couldn't help it. She needed to know what was going on between them. Gwen and Branson straightened up, the smiles and the laughs were all gone.

"Nothing milady. It's just that Mr. Branson was telling a story involving O'Brien, Thomas, and your father's snuff boxes."


	4. Tom's Letter Opener

I'll post more tomorrow morning!

I just want to take a little time to reply to the reviews!

gothamgirl28: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it so far!

The Yankee Countess: I always wanted to explore their "darker" sides. They may be fictional characters, but they're still people and they have the same emotions we do. By writing them with flaws, it makes them feel more real to me. Not everyone is perfect and not everyone acts like an angel all the time.

And yes, my plan is to do each sin with both Tom and Sybil, so this fic should be 14 chapters. I have all the vignettes all planned out and I have an idea for what I want to write for each chapter. Each chapter is going to switch perspectives, except for the last two. They're all a little dark, since they deal with the seven deadly sins, but I'll try and sprinkle a little bit of humor here and there to lighten it up. Just a little bit of a warning, the wrath chapters get pretty heavy. I'll warn you when they come up…

I can always be persuaded to write another sin chapter if people want it! ;P

shana-rose: HA! I wanted to make sure that the only thing Sybil was paying attention to was her food and not her sexy ass husband! XD What can I say, qurl loves her food! I felt really evil by making them both jealous of each other, but it had to be done. I think it really shows the extent of their feelings for each other.

feminista12: I sure will!

o o o

**Pride**

Tom

The check came in. Tom gritted his teeth and refused to open the envelope. He kept knew that if he opened that envelope, it would mean that he was right.

Tom wouldn't let him win.

Sybil came up behind Tom and wrapped her arms around his waist. She stood on her tiptoes and looked over his shoulder. "What's that?"

"The check."

"Ahh..."

Sybil moved from behind Tom to look at the pile of letters at the other end of the table.

She was shuffling through letters and bills while Tom was lost in thought.

'I won't let him win. If I accept his money, it would mean that I can't take care of Sybil and that's what he wants. He wants Sybil to run back to them and tell them that I couldn't provide for her. If I use any of this, it will destroy everything that we fought so hard against. I can't use this money. I won't use this money.'

But they were knee deep in money problems.

They were three days late on the rent and they had no more money for food but he couldn't bring himself to open it. This wasn't an unfamiliar position for them. They ran out of money before, but they always got through it. They were going to be okay eventually. The two of them could live on Sybil's salary and his meager pay from the newspaper. Sure it didn't get them the best cuts of meat, the freshest vegetables, a flat in the greatest part of Dublin, or the fanciest clothes, but all they needed was each others love. The rest was detail.

Tom looked up at Sybil again. She was standing at the table flipping through the rest of the mail, still in her nurse's uniform. Her weight was shifted on one hip and she was humming a soft tune. She was subconsciously rubbing her growing belly.

Tom took a deep breathe in.

'Well that decides it.'

He took the letter opener from the table and slashed the envelope open.


	5. Sybil's Right Hand

Reply time!

The Yankee Countess: I like seeing and exploring the flaws in people. (Except for Robert. He's so terribly flawed and hypocritical, I can't stand it.)

I'm so sorry. I'm warning you. This is the one of the wrath chapters. It's gonna get bad and it won't be resolved. You just kind of have to imagine how it ends…

shana-rose: I always thought of Tom as a really proud man and I always imagined that he felt like a little part of died every time he spent some of Sybil's dowry, but he and his family needs that money to survive. Therein lies the problem. Use the money and contradict yourself or reject the money and starve. He made the right decision by taking the money.

Alright! Onwards and upwards!

Oh and by the way, in this fic, Sybil doesn't die in childbirth because this is my universe and I'll do whatever the hell I want.

o o o

**Wrath**

Sybil

The sound of crunching gravel and quick footsteps gave her away.

Sybil never felt this way before. Every time she thought she forgot about his words, they blew back into her mind like a whirlwind and all she saw was red. She had to confront him.

"_What work?"_

She resented those words. No. It was more than that. She hated those words. She hated those words so much, she wanted to wring the neck of the man who dared to utter them.

She reached the doorway of the garage and he turned around.

The look on his face was apologetic. "Sybil, I…"

"No. You don't get to speak to me before I say what needs to be said."

Sybil strode up and stood before him.

"You were the last person I imagined who would insult my work. You of all people should understand that I want more from life than just paying calls and standing behind the guns. I didn't go to York for two months for nothing. It's unbelievably cruel of you to insult my work, especially after you were the one who convinced me I should do it."

She tried to keep calm, but her anger rose and rose the more she spoke to him. Her control was slipping. The volume of her voice rose as the red flooded her vision.

"You know what you are? A hypocrite! You go around preaching change and bettering peoples lives but when people try and do that, you beat them down for it! I want to spend my life with you, but now I'm not sure I can ever respect a man who doesn't respect my work and my decisions!"

Now she was screaming at him and he was cowering.

"HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO ACCEPT YOU WHEN YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH WHAT I DO? GO TO HELL TOM BRANSON! YOU BASTARD!"

Red. All she could see was red.

Sybil would come to regret the words that came out of her mouth, but what she did next, was unforgivable.

She would regret it for the rest of her life.

She opened her clenched fist, pulled her arm back, and the next thing she knew, her flat palm connected with his cheek. Behind her palm was all the strength she had in her body.

The red had faded, and it had made everything so much more complicated. Sybil had no idea what came over her once it was done. Both too stunned to speak, they stood there in silence, the sound of a violent slap was still ringing in their ears. The angry red handprint was beginning to show itself on Tom's left cheek. As the seconds passed, the mark got redder and redder and the skin swelled.

'Oh God. What have I done?'

Sybil's curdled blood ran cold. She held the offending hand in the other, not believing it had done what it had done. Horror, panic, and regret were all swirling in her heart. What she had done was so terribly, terribly wrong. Every fiber of her being wanted to take it back, but the five lines on his face would be a constant reminder of her abuse. He may have been wrong in insulting her work, but she was equally as wrong the moment she stepped into the garage. She didn't come to him for answers. She went there looking for a fight. Sticks and stones…

Only one thought was clear in her mind.

'This isn't the way you treat someone you love.'

"Tom…"

His face was cast down. Tom refused to look at her. She could see a tear well up in the corner of his eyes. She watched it swell in size and travel from his eye to the tip of his nose. He brought his hand up wiped it from his face, preventing it from falling to the dirty garage floor. He made sure he didn't brush the inflamed skin on the side of his face.

Shame. She wanted to die.

He turned his back to her and walked to the workbench, head down all the way.

The next two words he muttered ripped her heart out of her chest.

"I'm sorry."


	6. Tom's Mistress

Reply Time!

The Yankee Countess: I felt like if Sybil didn't feel remorse, it would be OOC. I never intended for Sybil to slap Tom, but it kind of happened. I kept it in there because I felt like it was the most natural progression for her character to take after she completely tore him apart. Yes! That's exactly what I was going for! Sybil is not immune to overreactions and she's going to act like we all do when we feel like we're being attacked. I felt so bad for Tom in the last chapter…and poor Tom. He won't get a happy chapter in a while…I haven't written Tom's wrath chapter yet. I can already tell it's going to be one of the hardest chapters I'm going to write. I'll just tease the wrath chapter with one word: betrayal. *runs away*

shana-rose: I wrote a scene with Sybil afterwards, but I wanted to leave the ending more open, so I deleted that section. I think it was a good choice.

gothamgirl28: Thank you! =D I like to think I'm humanizing them a bit more. I don't want to say that Sybil was a flat character (because she's not) but we didn't see her full range of emotions in DA. I guess this is just my interpretation of how Tom and Sybil deal with these complicated feelings in such a relationship that shouldn't happen. If you thought that Sybil's wrath chapter was heavy, his chapter will be heavier. Much heavier. Ahh! How did you guess this chapter was Tom's gluttony chapter?! #telepathic

ChristinaMay: Thanks for your review! I'll try and write more if I find the time and inspiration! I have another story called Mercy, but I put it on the backburner for now. I have some serious writers block with that story.

history lady 24: Thank you! I look forward to writing the rest of the chapters!

I can't take credit for "The Red" references in the last chapter. There's a Chicago band called Chevelle and they have a song called The Red and it deals with blinding anger/rage.

I'm not sure if this chapter works…we'll see though. I may have to edit it more if people get confuzzled…

o o o

**Gluttony**

Tom

Tom licked his lips and went in for another go.

When Tom was young, he never understood how anyone could ever enjoy this. It tasted…weird…and he always got lightheaded and a bit dizzy when he did it.

The first time he tried it, he was 15. He was with his first beau; 18 and much more experienced than him. She told him it would feel good eventually, but he just found it repulsive. He thought it tasted like shit. It was bitter and it tasted…unlike anything he's ever tasted before. He had a mouthful of it but he refused to swallow. He spit it out when she wasn't looking. From that day forward, he vowed to never do it again.

As time passed, he gained more experience. He grew to not mind it as much. With more time, he actually enjoyed it. Each one always tasted different. Some were more bitter than others. Others smelled funny but went down smooth. Some were too sweet while others weren't sweet enough.

He hadn't found the right one yet, but he was sure he knew where he could find it. He imagined the perfect one would taste like honey, sweet and warm. He would lap up all the nectar and he would never get his fill. The taste would fill his mouth and he would savor it's complexity.

The one he was with now didn't taste like that. She was extremely bitter and had a strong odor. He scrunched his nose and held his breath every time he swallowed, but there was nothing he could do.

He took up with her every time he felt lonely and he'd been feeling more lonely than usual. Sybil was in York for two months and he felt alienated from the rest of the servants.

He needed her.

He decided to call on her tonight. But tonight wasn't about enjoyment. Tonight was all about escape.

"_It'll be hard to let you go…"_

He made the first move, but he needed more. He wanted more and Tom knew she would give it to him.

"_I'm terribly flattered…"_

More and more was his mantra tonight. She was giving him the escape he so desperately wanted, but it wasn't enough to forget. More. More.

"_That sounds more like you…"_

'I donn't care iff I'll regret thiss en the morn'n. I juss neeed moar…'

More Tom. More.

"_They won't hear. Not from me"_

'No. No. No. I…moarrrr…'

More. More. More. More. More.

Tom knew this wasn't healthy for him, but her words haunted him. They followed him wherever he went.

He shook his head violently to get her words out of his mind, but his mouth betrayed him. The words that hurt the most escaped his lips.

"terrrrribllyy flatterrr'd…"

Tom was getting sloppier and sloppier. His cheeks and his mouth were sticky from the liquid missing his mouth. He was too far gone and she was getting ready to leave him. He came to her looking for an escape and that's what she tried to give him. But the fun was almost over.

"Syyyybillll…whyyy d'jue leeeeve may?" Were the last coherent words that came out of his floppy lips that night.

He went in for the last hit that night. He gulped the last of the liquid and with that, his head hit the table and the glass fell out of his hand. The empty bottle fell off the table and shattered as it hit the floor boards.

Like a good Irishman, whiskey was his only mistress.


	7. Sybil's Chores

We're halfway there! We're looking good now! Nothing's gonna get in the way!

Reply time!

The Yankee Countess: XD I'd say I'm sorry for deceiving you, but I'm not! I thought that whole…thing…would be lost in translation. I'm glad the readers got what I was trying to do. The real raunchiness will be coming in a few chapters…And no. It won't be fake like this was!

MelodyOfSong: Thanks so much! I didn't want these scenes to be over a long period of time. I wanted each scene to be encapsulated in the span of a few minutes. Keep it short and sweet, well I guess in Tom's case, bitter.

shana-rose: *start evil laugh* MUWAHAHAHA! I know. I'm bad. =D

That last chapter was an exercise in raunchiness without any real raunchiness! It was really fun to write, but I was as red as a beet while writing it!

This is killing me because I know what you're going to read is not accurate. I know that sodium hypochlorite (the bleach of choice back in the day) doesn't have a super pungent smell, but for the purposes of this chapter, it does. I'm sure it probably doesn't bother you, but as someone who's studying in the science field, it's jerking my chain. So, I apologize for my inaccurate chemistry.

For those if you trying to fit this into a time line, this is SUPER early in their marriage. I'd say within the 1st week of being married…

And in regards to Tom's brother…Yeah. I did. I had to. I always will.

Now that's out of the way, get reading!

o o o

**Pride**

Sybil

Sybil didn't want to let Tom down.

She tried her best. She really did, but it was hopeless. She knew she was terrible and her sweet husband would never have the heart to tell her she was horrible at everything.

Her darling Tom. He loved her so much…Too much. He would always tell her that she was perfect, but she knew that this wasn't the case.

The pained look on his face every time he brought the fork to his lips brought or when he stepped into the flat that reeked of bleach or every time he put on his overly starched and ironed shirts gave him away. She could tell he was unhappy.

She couldn't go to Mrs. Branson for help again. She was so kind in teaching her how to cook, clean, and wash in the weeks leading up to their marriage. Sybil could see Mrs. Branson's face as clear as day if she asked her for help now. She would just give her THAT look. The "You've-been-here-a-month-already-and-you-don't-know-how-to-turn-the-stove-on?" look. She couldn't go to her. She couldn't face the shame…

She could ask Tom's younger brother Niall for help with the cleaning to lighten her load. Out of all his brothers and sisters, Niall was the one to really embrace Sybil into the family. He was the first one to come up to her and introduce himself. He was exactly like Tom, in likeness and in personality: a sharp wit, bright with a wicked sense of humor and a roaring laugh to go along with. Niall was the spitting image of Tom. The only difference between the two Branson boys was the mop of hair on their heads. Tom had brown hair like the rest of his family while Niall had bright blonde hair. Sybil thought of asking Niall for help with the cooking, cleaning, and washing once in a while, but he was so busy with school that she didn't want to bother him with something so trivial as housework.

She had no one to turn to and she couldn't ask anyone for help. She looked at the clock on the mantle and her face fell in her hands.

She was so ashamed.

'He's going to come home any minute and there's no food on the table. His shirts haven't been ironed and I haven't swept the floor. I've let him down.'

She completely broke down. Sybil crumpled on the floor and cried in front of the oven.

Sybil didn't even hear the lock click open. She didn't him her calling her name. She didn't hear the quick footsteps entering the kitchen.

"Sybil?"

The sobs rocked her body. She couldn't bear to look at his face and see his disappointment. He sat down beside her and enfolded her in his strong arms. She turned into him and buried her tears into his chest. He cradled her until her sobs quieted, rubbing her back and shushing her, all the while telling her it was going to be alright.

He looked down at her face and used his hand to gently lift her chin so her eyes met his. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her face was flushed. Her blue refused to meet his blue.

"My darling, what's wrong?"

"Everything."

Tom chucked softly. "Well that can't be true."

"Tom, please don't make fun of me."

"Okay love. Tell me what's wrong."

"I can't do anything right."

"Well that's obvious." A big grin appeared on his face. "You married me."

Sybil let out a small chuckle and finally met his eyes. "Tom, I don't think I'll ever get the hang of all this cooking and cleaning…"

Tom was expecting this. He didn't expect her to do all the chores by herself, but she insisted. She said she wanted to prove that his waiting wouldn't be in vain. What Sybil didn't realize was that she was all Tom needed in the world. He didn't care if she didn't know how to do anything a conventional wife would do because they were in an unconventional couple. They defied society when they got married and their marriage would keep defying society's unspoken rules.

"Sybil, do you want my help with the chores?"

A sigh of relief escaped.

"Oh Tom! Thank god! I thought you would never ask!"


	8. Tom's Purpose

This chapter was originally going to be Tom's wrath chapter, but the story idea hasn't fully developed in my mind yet and I really want to get that chapter perfect for you guys. It'll be coming soon though, I promise.

This new chapter deals a lot with Tom's past so I'm sorry if sloth isn't an overarching theme. I planned the next few chapters to be lighter before we get into the heavy stuff again.

I feel like these snippets are getting too long…what do you guys think? Well anyways…

What time is it?

IT'S REPLY TIME!

The Yankee Countess: I always thought of the Tom/Sybil relationship to be a very comforting one. They wouldn't be shy to hold each other or show any affection in public or in private. There are no veils in their relationship. What you see is what you get with them. They love each other and they aren't afraid of showing that love to each other or other people. They don't need to explicitly communicate what's on their minds because they just know. I think that comes from finding your soul mate and someone who truly and completely understands you inside and out. As for the BRANSON SEXYTIMES, that won't be for a few more chapters so bear with me!

MelodyOfSong: I had to bring Niall out! If you go on my tumblr, I incessantly compare Allen and Niall. I can say with 100% certainty that I REGRET NOTHING! MUWAHAHA!

cloudlessangel: I HAD TO BRING OUT BB ALLEN! You can't expect me to write a Tom/Sybil fic that touches upon their life in Dublin and NOT include Niall somehow! =D

shana-rose: Sybil will get the hang of it eventually, even if it takes a couple of years to get it all sorted. #headcannon

gothamgirl28: Haha! I've read a bunch of fics like the Tom gluttony chapter. I always wanted to write one and this was my chance! I hope I didn't fail too horribly. Man you are on FIRE! First you asked about the gluttony chapter and that was the next one! This one is Tom's sloth chapter and the next chapter is Sybil's greed chapter! Seriously, you must be psychic! Ha! She did fail pretty horribly at making that gravy…Remember it turned all lumpy? That's why I always assumed she was a horrible cook.

Katie Duggan's Niece: This is going to be somewhat long since I'm responding to 4 chapters at once. 2) I don't think Sybil ever had a beau either, but you have to remember we don't know if Sybil kissed the guy or not. I wrote it and I can't decide if she did or didn't! So, Tom's jealously is somewhat justified. 3) Thank you! 5) This response is long and in your inbox now! 6) A little part of me jumps for joy every time I trick a reader into thinking that they're reading something then it turns into something completely different! XD

Oops. My replies are getting massive. I'm sorry. I'll shut up now.

Sorry if the quality of the last chapter took a nose dive. I wrote it in a haze of sleepiness at 12 am this morning.

I forgot to mention that Tom's gluttony chapter was ALMOST inspired by the [I hate being a chauffeur] [Why doesn't Sybil love me?] [Robert's a dick] [I fucking love peas] gif set on tumblr, but I decided to go the duuuurty route. (I really hate how fanfic doesn't allow you to post links up. UGH! It's SUCH A GOOD PHOTOSET! GRRRRRRRR!)

There's going to be a long note attached to the next chapter regarding this one. One regarding the relationships addressed in this chapter, chemistry, and personal hygiene products.

And now…our featured presentation.

o o o

**Sloth**

Tom

'Is there a point in getting up anymore?'

It seemed, these days, Tom Branson's life couldn't get any worse.

His plan to douse the general in slop was foiled. He got into the dining room and prepared himself for the stink that was about to fill the room when Mr. Carson stopped him. He immediately knew who gave him away. He looked at her, but she didn't notice him. Of course she wouldn't. He was a servant. He was just another fly on the wall. Not to be noticed or addressed. His presence would only be acknowledged if the family needed something. He resented that.

His plan to become a contentious objector didn't work out either. His own body betrayed him. The doctor told him he had a heart murmur. His heart was defective. So that was it. He finally had a reason why he fell in all-consuming love with a woman who rejected him and a reason why he kept coming back to her, begging to be hurt more and more.

His cousin came to mind. Deaglan Branson was brutally murdered on the streets of Dublin. His life was cut short. The reason? He LOOKED like a rebel. It was disgusting. Absolutely disgusting.

Then there was Sybil. What was there left to say? She rejected him. He gave his heart to her in the archway in York and what did she do?

She was too 'flattered' to take it.

He wanted to lie in bed for the rest of time. He didn't want to go outside where he had to deal with his problems. He was safe as long as he was asleep in bed. No thoughts. No emotions. No disappointment.

Tom craved numbness. He didn't care if he wasted away. The person he loved the most didn't love him. This was a fate worse than death.

He turned over and saw his desk in the corner of his eye. He sat up and saw the pile of letters resting neatly in the center of his pile of papers.

One a week for the past four years, all from the same person.

He never failed to write.

Tom was immediately transported to his childhood, a childhood filled with bitter memories and angry words.

_Kieran Branson. Tom was never particularly close to his older brother. Some would say he hated his brother. That wasn't far from the truth._

_Tom's father had died in July 1903. There was an accident at the docks where they were building the Lillebonne that left Bonnie Branson without a husband and her children without a father and another little one on the way. Tom was only 13 years old._

_At 18, Kieran Branson became the man of the house. The power went to his head. Kieran was never fond of Tom. Tom was the apple of Bonnie's eye. Kieran hated him for that. If Tom looked at him funny or talked back to his older brother, a clenched fist met Tom's mouth, eyes, or stomach without hesitation. It was even worse when he was drunk and there was never a time in Tom's childhood when he didn't see his brother with a pint in his hand. The whiskey and ale made it ten times worse._

_Little Niall Branson was born in September that year. Tom was the youngest of his brother and sisters, so when he heard he had a little brother, he ran up to the nursery to see him. He was so small. He reached down to stoke his brother's cheek. It was soft and warm._

_Tom smiled. He was a big brother._

_"I know you don't know me yet little one, but I promise to be the best big brother you'll ever have. I promise to protect you and keep you safe from the monster. And when I make a promise, I never break it."_

_Tom slept in the nursery for a month straight._

_As Tom and Niall grew closer and closer together, Tom and Kieran drifted further and further apart._

_After years of sustained beatings from his drunken lout of a brother, Tom learned how to defend himself. Tom was taller than Kieran and much stronger, so Kieran knew now not to start a fight with Tom. That's when he turned to Niall._

_Kieran knew not to beat Niall. Niall was the apple of Tom's eye. Kieran hated him for that. He did little things to Niall; move his belongings from one place to another, take one his socks from clothes line and throw it away, or reset his pocket watch an hour back so he would be late to everything._

_It wasn't hard to figure out. Niall knew that it was Kieran. But Kieran had the upper hand. He knew that Niall wouldn't tell Tom. Tom always came home exhausted from his job and Niall loved him too much to worry him._

_But one morning, Kieran took it too far._

_In the early morning hours, Kieran replaced Niall's shampoo with hydrogen peroxide. After Niall came out of the bath, he looked at himself in the mirror and he was met with horror. His chestnut brown hair, the Branson family trait, was now a bright blonde. Niall dressed quickly, pulled a hat over his head and ran to Lady Donalbain's garage._

_Niall burst into the garage, much to Tom's surprise._

_"Niall? What are you doing here?"_

_He couldn't look at his brother. The shamed 9-year-old pulled the hat off his head and revealed his new hair color._

_Tom couldn't help but laugh._

_Niall stomped his foot and yelled at his older brother. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY TOM!"_

_The laughs didn't stop. Tom was laughing so hard he was bent over holding his stomach from the pain._

_Niall, who didn't find this situation funny at all, couldn't help but laugh with his brother. Within seconds, the two brothers were hunched over and their laughs filled the garage. As the pair calmed down, Tom was ready to get some answers._

_"Okay Niall. What happened?"_

_"When I went into the bath, my hair was brown and when I came out, I was blonde."_

_"Well how could that have happened?"_

_Niall shrugged his shoulders. Both of them knew exactly what happened, but neither one of them were willing to say the perpetrator's name out loud._

_"You know mam is going to be furious."_

_"What can I do?"_

_"I don't know. She's going to find out once I walk in."_

_Niall's gaze fell to the floor. Tom ruffled his hair and chucked._

_"You know, it doesn't look half bad."_

_Niall ran a hand through his hair. "I look terrible."_

_"You're right. It looks terrible, but you'll grow into it. Who knows, maybe if you like it, you'll want to keep it blonde."_

_"I doubt that."_

_"Only time will tell."_

_Later that night there was an argument. To call it massive was an understatement. It ended with the Bransons in tears and Kieran packing his bags for Liverpool._

_Less than a year later, much to Niall's dismay, Tom was leaving for England too._

_"Do you have to go?"_

_"Now that Kieran's gone, I need to provide for the family. I'll be earning more money, enough to send you to college. It'll only be for a few years and I promise I'll come back to Ireland."_

_Tears welled up in Niall's bright blue eyes._

_"Tom…"_

_Tom's heart was breaking. He took his little brother in his arms and hugged him tight. "I promise I'll write to you every week. Will you write back to me?"_

_All Tom heard was a quiet, muffled "Yes."_

_"Do you promise?"_

The fog of memory was blown away and Tom was transported back to his cottage in Downton Abbey.

If he didn't get up for himself, he would do it for Niall because he deserved every chance in the world.

Tom swung his legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed his face, ready for a new day.


	9. Sybil's Secret

It's that time again!

Reply time!

gothamgirl28: There's a picture on tumblr (Yes, I am addicted to tumblr.) that says, "Hey Girl, I'm literally heartbroken over my mitral valve prolapse. Wanna cuddle?" I took inspiration from that and just used the literally heartbroken part. I'm sorry I hit you with all the feels! I really loved writing Tom's relationship with Niall. It's very honest and very representative of Tom's kinder side. I completely agree with you. Tom and Sybil are not lazy or greedy. They have moments of laziness, but it's not in their nature to be greedy. I have stuff planned out for those chapters. Those chapters won't really be dark or sad, it's just going to show the readers that they CAN be that way sometimes. And I think the readers are going to like one of those three chapters a lot! Well, hopefully anyway…

shana-rose: In my head cannon, Tom is the best brother anyone could have! Niall is really really lucky! XD

Little Emily: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy the rest of it as much as I will enjoy writing it!

Katie Duggan's Niece: Thank you! I'm glad that this chapter didn't focus heavily on Tom's laziness, but in finding a purpose again. I'm glad you liked it!

Okay, I promised a note in this new chapter regarding the last chapter. Here we go. 1) I didn't want to portray Kieran as a terrible brother. Cross my heart, I didn't. I don't think that the Kieran Branson in my story is a bad person. If you give alcohol to a person who has the weight of an entire family on their shoulders and they aren't ready for that responsibility, they're going to crack. I felt like this was the case for Kieran. Watching Downton last week, I got the STRONG impression that Tom and Kieran didn't like each other too much and I also wondered why Kieran was in Liverpool and not in Ireland. So I kind of played with that and tweaked it so it would fit my story. And I added Niall in there to be a parallel to Tom. Lol. I can't stop with those two! 2) Hydrogen peroxide is a strong reducing agent, but it's really unrealistic for OTC hydrogen peroxide to bleach hair in the span of 10 minutes. For the purposes of this fic, please accept that it does. And I don't want to give BB Allen a chemical burn with 30% hydrogen perioxide. Trust me. It does that. 3) Shampoo. I did research and found out it was available back in the day, so BAM! That's how Kieran tricked Niall into dying his hair blonde!

Other notes: I was re-reading Tom's goodbye to Niall with Madame de Pompadour by Murray Gold playing on my iPod. It killed me. If you want a truckload of feels to hit you, that's the way to go. I hope I built Tom and Niall's relationship enough that you guys feel as distraught as Niall when Tom had to leave. #ALLTHEFEELS I also updated Sybil's pride chapter to match Tom's sloth chapter. In this AU, I imagined that Tom told Niall all about Sybil, as they were exchanging letters every week, and that's why Niall is so kind to Sybil from the get go. Niall knows that Tom is in love with Sybil and he's happy for them. Aww! Downton Niall is so lovely!

I'm posing a three questions to you guys cause I can't decide what to do:

1) Do like the longer chapters or shorter ones?

2) If you like the longer chapters, do you want me to expand of my shorter ones or keep them as they are?

3) I'm debating the ending for one of my chapters. Do you guys want the dirty ending or the non-dirty ending?

Just curious guys! You can leave your answer in my inbox, in a review, or message me on tumblr, pointlessthingsispendmytimeo n (There's no space in between the "o" and the "n". I honestly have no idea why FF keeps putting a space there...)

Enough with the chit chat!

To the next chapter! AND BEYOND!

o o o

**Greed **

Sybil

A few days ago, Sybil saw the new chauffeur, Branson, in the middle of the great hall. It was his first day. She was standing at the top of the staircase so he didn't see her from his vantage point. She watched him carefully. He was in awe of the paintings, statues, high ceilings, and plush carpets. There was a hint of disapproval in his face. Then he snorted and said:

"Moderation is a fatal thing. Nothing succeeds like excess."

He shook his head and headed out of the grand house through the front doors.

Days later, she remembered the quote when she opened her wardrobe.

She took in all the colors and smiled. 'Is there anything more thrilling than a new frock?'

She ran her hand through the different colors. Reds, greens, oranges, blues, yellows, violets, and indigos.

The fabric was soft and smooth to her touch. She loved all of them. She only wore some of them once, but they were well worth the money.

She had more frocks than necessary, but she didn't mind. The more the better. If she didn't feel like wearing one, she would have Anna help her change into something different. The choices were endless.

Today, she would be adding to her collection.

She was going to Madame Swan's to pick up her new frock. It was a standard blue frock, but there was a twist: the bottom half were harem pants.

Sybil was so excited. She didn't tell anyone. When Gwen came into her room and told her that the car had come around, Sybil practically ran down the stairs. Sybil was so excited she didn't even wait for Branson to open the car door for her. She turned the handle herself and helped herself into the car. She shut the door behind her and settled into the backseat. Branson was so shocked. He didn't know what to do next.

"It's fine Branson. We can go."

He bowed his head and drew his lips into a tight line. "Of course milady"

He climbed into the driver's seat and the pair headed off to Madame Swan.

She was so excited. She couldn't keep this secret all to herself.

'I can trust Branson. He won't tell anyone. He showed me his trust when he gave me those pamphlets. I should be able to trust him.'

"Branson?"

"Yes milady?"

A wide grin crossed her face.

"Can you keep a secret?"

She could only see the back of his head, but she saw the corners of his eyes crinkle and a hint of a smirk from the side of his cheek. "It depends on the secret milady."

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course milady."

"The new frock I had made has pants."

She watched Branson's eyebrows lift in surprise.

"You're kidding!"

She looked out the window and laughed. "Would I lie to you Branson?"

He let out a full laugh. "No I don't think so, at least not yet."

He pulled up in front of Madame Swan's and held his hand out to help Sybil out of the car. Her feet hit the pavement, but she didn't let go of his hand.

"Come to the drawing room window before dinner. Then you'll see that I'm not lying."

Sybil gave him a sweet smile and he returned it. "If you me to want me to, I can't say no, now can I?"

Sybil let out a giggle and released his hand. She looked back at the man in the green livery standing next to the car. His gaze was fixed on her.

'His eyes are so blue'

Sybil entered the shop and was greeted by Madame Swan, who handed her the box with the frock wrapped inside.

She lifted the lid and inspected her new shocking frock.

Blue like his eyes.

Sybil giggled.

"I love it! Can I have a similar one made in black and gold as well?"


	10. Tom's Clock

Four more chapters to go!

I just want to thank the readers who messaged me regarding the ending of a future chapter.

This is that chapter so thank you!

I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to update. It's kind of long. (Like how I imagined Tom would be.) Wait who just said that?

HUGE CHAPTER WARNING!

Why?

BRANSON SEXYTIMES OF COURSE!

Rejoice for we finally have a lust chapter!

This was always going to be an M-rated chapter. Whether I wrote the dirty ending or the clean ending, it wouldn't have had any bearing on the rating. So enjoy the sexytimes and the dirty ending!

This might actually get taken down…if it does, I'll try to edit it so it won't be as…graphic?

But before we get into the good stuff, it's reply-to-reviews time!

gothamgirl28: This greed chapter was unbelievably difficult to write. It was a lot more difficult than I expected. I changed the story about three or four times before I settled with my original idea. It's not in Sybil's character to be greedy, but I think when you're younger, it's easier to be selfish, so I focused on series one Sybil. The only thing she was really "greedy" about (and I put that really loosely) were her frocks. Thanks for your input! I hope you'll be happy to read the end of this chapter! XD

The Yankee Countess: 8) I HAD TO THROW IN HOW NIALL GOT HIS BLONDE HAIR! If he's to be Tom's brother, there needs to be an explanation as to why he's a blonde and not a brunette! EXPLANATION GIVEN! Tom isn't a lazy person, but he's going to have those, "Please don't wake me up days." like we all do =D 9) I saw the pictures with Sybil and her black and gold harem pants and was all, SHE HAS ANOTHER ONE!? She's a total BAMF! Thanks for answering my questions!

Katie Duggan's Niece: I think Sybil DEFINETLY knows she has power over Tom, but she doesn't know to what extent she does.

MelodyOfSong: XD Tom is the best big bro ever! Thanks for answering my questions! This chapter was going to be M regardless of the ending, I was just stuck on how the chapter should end!

Little Emily: Lots of thanks! I think a lot of us wondered how Tom knew to go to the drawing room in series one. This is just my take on how he knew! Glad you liked it!

shana-rose: Sybil loves her dresses! And I think any girl can relate to her love of clothes! Thanks for you input and I hope you like the ending to this chapter!

Side note: I really wanted to add this somewhere in the last chapter but it had no place: What is this frockery? (LOL! I have a terrible sense of humor.)

Without further ado! BRANSON SEXYTIMES!

o o o

**Lust**

Tom

"_Branson, I was wondering…Can you teach me how to drive?"_

That was three days ago. She came into the garage asking for driving lessons. Tom had protested. He had gotten an earful from Lord Grantham and Mr. Carson for teaching Lady Edith how to drive. When Sybil asked Tom for driving lessons a few weeks later, he refused.

"_I will not. I'm already on thin ice for teaching Lady Edith how to drive."_

But she begged.

"_Oh, please! Papa won't mind! I'm a quick learner! Please, Branson?"_

She batted her eyelashes and put on the most adorable pout. Tom was powerless.

"…_Fine. But if the car goes into a ditch, you're telling your father how it happened."_

She clapped her hands and embraced him. She smelled like lavender.

"_Oh thank you Branson!"_

Here he was three days later, waiting patiently at the front of the house. He brought his extra jacket just in case she didn't want to get her frock dirty. He left it in the backseat. He saw the doors open and that was his signal. He got out of the drivers seat and stood at attention. She emerged through the mahogany doors and walked marched to the Renault. She was wearing a simple grey blouse with a blue skirt and a sweater pulled over her shoulders. Her hair was pulled back in an intricate set of twists and held at the base of her creamy neck by a set of hairpins. She was an absolute vision.

"Hello Branson. Sorry I'm late. I had Mrs. Patmore make lunch for us if our lesson runs late." She held out a small picnic basket.

"That's no problem milady."

Sybil frowned and lowered her voice. "Oh Branson. You know I hate it when you call me milady."

"Well we have to keep up appearances until we're away from Downton Abbey."

She quirked an eyebrow and smirked at him.

"You're quite right."

Tom opened the door to the backseat, but she walked to the other side of the Renault and opened the door to the front seat. "Really Branson? How do you expect me to learn how to drive from the backseat? I need to be up front with you, so I can learn everything first hand." She climbed in and he followed. She settled in beside him as he released the brake.

"So Tom, what am I learning today?"

Tom looked at her and grinned. "Well if you're a quick learner, like you say you are, you should be able to learn everything today."

A sly smile was creeping onto her face. "Is that a challenge?"

His eyes turned back to the driveway ahead of him and gripped the steering wheel. "Maybe…"

Tom shifted gears and the teacher and student were off.

They were a considerable distance away from Downton Abbey when Tom started his lessons.

His hands were on the wheel as he was talking. He looked over at Sybil every now and again to make sure she was paying attention.

"Now the first thing you need to know is how to make a car stop and go. To go faster, you have to press the accelerator…"

She interrupted him. "Does the car ever run out of petrol?"

"Yes. You have to fill the tank every week. Like I was saying, to go faster, you have to press the accelerator…"

"How fast does this car go? Will the car break if you press the accelerator all the way?"

"This car can go a good speed. And, no. I don't think so, but it's probably not good for the car. Now back to the pedals…"

"How far will this car go on a full tank of petrol?"

"A far distance? Honestly Sybil, I don't know."

"How far?"

"Sybil. Do you want to learn how to drive or not?"

"I do. I just have a lot of questions."

"Let me explain first and then if you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them."

Sybil sat quietly next to Tom for the next hour and a half while he gabbed about a gear stick, double-d clutching, and making sure you pay attention at all times. Tom looked over at Sybil and she was miles away.

"Sybil?"

Sybil reached over and placed her hand on his.

"I think I'm ready."

Tom looked over at Sybil and there was a fire in her eyes that he hadn't seen before. They were on a deserted back road when Tom pulled over. They got out of the car and switched spots. Sybil settled herself into her new seat and faced Tom. The hum from the car was the only thing saving them from falling into an awkward silence.

Tom was worried. He knew Sybil didn't pay attention. Letting her drive knowing full well that she had no clue what to do would was irresponsible, but she begged him to drive. "Think you remember most of it?"

Sybil took a deep breath in and exhaled. "I think I do."

Sybil turned the key and shut off the engine.

"Sybil? What are you doing?"

"I'm learning how to drive."

Sybil reached up and stoked his cheek. Tom froze.

'This isn't really happening is it?'

Sybil leaned in a pressed her lips to his. Her lips were so soft and supple. She pulled back and pressed her forehead to his.

"Teach me Tom…"

She placed her hand on his knee and slid it upwards. Tom gasped.

"I don't think I should…"

"Please Tom? For me?" She looked at him though her long eyelashes and bit her bottom lip. She ran her hand between his thighs and he let out a long groan.

'No Tom. This is a bad idea. She's the daughter of your employer. You can't possibly do what she's asking you to do. You're going to ruin her. Just tell her no. Tell her no Tom.'

Tom meant to say "no" but he choked out "okay" instead.

She took his hand in hers and opened the car door. She slid out of the front seat and he followed. She was about to open the door that lead to the backseat when Tom pinned her to the side of the car. He pressed his body to hers and his hands were each on the side of her head. Their eyes met.

"Sybil, do you know what you're asking me to do?"

Sybil ran her hands up his chest and laced them behind Tom's neck. "Yes. Teach me."

Desire ripped through Tom's body. He couldn't hold back any longer.

Their lips crashed together. Tom ran his tongue across Sybil's bottom lip, asking for permission. She opened her mouth and Tom's warm and wet tongue met hers. Sybil moaned into his mouth and Tom pressed his body closer to hers. His hands wandered from beside her head to her hips. He pressed his fingers into her hips and dragged them up to her breasts. He gently squeezed them through the layers of clothes and she broke the kiss to throw her head back in ecstasy.

"Oh god Tom…"

He took this opportunity to feast on the pale flesh of her neck. He fluttered kissed all over her throat and sucked the creamy skin of her neck. Sybil's hands found the back of his head and she ran her fingers though his hair. Tom removed one of his hands from her clothed breasts searched for the door handle that would open the back seat. He found it and turned it. He broke away from her neck and panted.

"Sybil. Backseat. Now."

The pair of lovers tumbled into the backseat and resumed their fevered kissing. He broke the kiss, removed the disheveled chauffer's cap off his head and his leather driving gloves. He started to unbutton his green coat when Sybil's delicate hand stopped him.

"Let me."

She unbuttoned the first button.

"What are you going to teach me Tom?

The second.

"What do you want to learn?"

The third.

"What can you teach me?"

The fourth.

"Depends on what you're in the mood for."

The last.

"Everything."

Tom shrugged out of his coat and Sybil's hands were on his broad chest. She felt his muscles through the layers of clothes.

Sybil leaned in for another kiss, but Tom pulled away. Feeling rejected, Sybil removed her hands from his chest and put them in her lap. Her eyes fell where her hands were.

"Love, look at me." He tilted her face to his. "What you're asking me to do has consequences. I want you to know that before we go on. We can stop anytime you want."

"I know Tom."

"So you want to keep going?"

A dreamy smile spread across her lips. "Yes."

The pair remained silent as they undressed each other. Sybil reached up and tugged on his tie. She slid it out of his waistcoat and pulled it off. He reached for her sweater and slid it off her shoulders. They sat closer to each other and Tom brought his hand to cup her face.

"Sybil…"

He leaned in to brush his lips on hers. When they broke away again, a feeling of overwhelming joy filled Tom and smiled. "I love you so much Sybil."

"I love you too Tom."

Sybil quickly unbuttoned his waistcoat and removed it. She pulled the braces off his shoulders and went to work un-tucking and unbuttoning his shirt. Tom un-tucked the blouse from her skirt. Sybil lifted her arms over her head and he pulled the soft silk away from her. Her blouse joined the pile of his clothes on the floor of the car. She giggled.

"I wish we didn't have to wear so many layers. This would go so much quicker."

Tom was beginning to lose his mind. There he was in the back of his favorite car with his favorite woman. Her hands removing his shirt while his were on her lower back fumbling with the button of her skirt. A "mmm…" was the only thing he could say.

He removed the last button on her skirt when she brushed the bulge between his legs.

His mind went blank. He needed Sybil now.

Tom pulled off his undershirt, removed his boots, socks and removed his trousers and drawers as fast as he could. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed to show Sybil how much he loved her. He wanted to worship every inch of her gorgeous body.

Sybil bit her lip as she watched her Tom remove his clothes. She groaned at the sight of his large cock. She reached down to pull her skirt off when Tom placed his hands on her hips.

"Let me, love…"

She stood up and Tom pulled her skirt off. He watched it as it dropped to the floor. Sybil pushed him back on the seat and straddled his legs; his hardness rubbed against the soft fabric of her chemise. She leaned in and licked the spot underneath his ear. She had him panting.

She lifted each leg and removed the stockings and shoes from her legs and her feet. Tom couldn't believe the feeling of her bare legs pressed against his. Her skin was so soft and smooth. He ran his hands up her thighs and he felt her wet knickers on his thighs.

'Oh god. I must have died and gone to heaven'

Her hands were swiftly working on the ties on the back of her corset. Tom took the time to admire Sybil's cleavage. She was better off than her sisters in the chest department. He rained kisses on the tops of the perfect mounds and ran his tongue in the valley between them.

"Tom…_ohh_…"

Sybil finally untied the corset and loosened the strings. The corset came off and her chemise followed close behind. All that was left between them was Sybil's silk knickers. Sybil stood up and pulled them down. She left stepped out of them and resumed her previous position on Tom.

Here they were. Tom and Sybil, naked as the day they were born, in the backseat of the Renault.

Young and blissfully in love.

Tom couldn't stop looking at her. Miles and miles of creamy skin, endless pools of blue, soft beds of dark hair. "Sybil, you're so beautiful…"

She wrapped her arms behind Tom's head and they launched into a passionate kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance as their hands wandered from their faces to their necks and lower. Tom's hands reached her breasts and Sybil moaned. He squeezed them and pinched her nipples as his mouth made its way to meet his hands. His mouth found her left breast and he licked the tip. Sybil sighed and held his face tightly to her chest. He took the nipple in his mouth and caressed it gently with his tongue and nipped at it with his lips.

Sybil was getting hotter and hotter. She grinded hard on his lap searching for the friction she so desperately needed.

His hand traveled lower to soft curls between her legs. He ran his fingers through her slit. The most delicious moan escaped from her lips. She was so wet. He pushed a finger into her core and Sybil let out a shriek of delight.

"More…"

Tom couldn't resist.

He pulled his finger out and plunged it back in, harder and faster. She was bouncing on his lap, wanting even more friction. He added another finger while his thumb searched for her clit. He found the swollen nub and rubbed it.

"OH MY GOD TOM!"

Sybil was on the brink. He could feel her start to pulse around his fingers. He couldn't let her come. Not yet. He wanted for them to find their release together. He pulled out his fingers and kissed her lips.

"I want us to be together first Sybil. Is that okay?"

She nodded and caught his earlobe in between her lips and tugged on it lightly. Her hand found its way down to his hardness and she lightly stoked him.

"OH GOD SYBIL!"

She wrapped her hand around him and squeezed him gently. Tom let a groan out.

Sybil smirked and whispered in his ear. "I told you I'm a quick learner."

A few more pulls and Tom was rendered speechless. As Tom was getting close, he finally found his words.

"Sybil…" He choked. "Love…_ahhh_…you need…_yes_…to stop…"

Sybil pressed a light kiss on Tom's lips.

"But why? This is so fun?" She squeezed harder and pulled a little faster. Tom gasped.

"I promise…" Tom was at the edge. At this rate he wouldn't last ten more seconds. "It's going to…_oh god_…get even…better…_much_ better…when we're…_together_…"

With a pout, Sybil released him and laid down on the backseat of the Renault. Her hair was a mess all around her. Her skin glowed in the dark of the backseat. He took a moment to gaze upon the beautifully naked woman in front of him. Her long legs, the curves of her hips and waist, her firm bottom, her supple breasts, her soft lips, the soft curls between her legs…She was a goddess and she wanted him.

Her wonderfully raspy voice beckoned him. "Come my darling."

Tom couldn't hold back any longer. He crawled on top of her and kissed her. He grinded against her. His hardness rubbed against her core and she groaned in relief. He guided her hand to his hardness and she grasped him again. She aligned him to her core and she pulled him to her entrance. He sunk into her and groaned. She gasped as he stretched and filled her.

"Oh…_yes_…Tom…"

She was so tight and warm. She felt like heaven. She was writhing beneath him, urging him to thrust into her and take her. He felt her barrier of innocence and stopped.

"_Please Tom_…_now_…"

The sound of tapping at the window interrupted them…

Tom woke up with a start.

He was panting and covered in sweat. He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears. His skin was on fire and his cock was aching.

He checked the clock.

5:00 A.M.

'I still have half an hour.'

Tom closed his eyes, bit his lip, reached into his drawers…

"Oh…_Sybil_…"

…and finished the job.


	11. Sybil's Guilt

Time to reply to reviews!

gothamgirl28: Yeah, we all imagined that they would have sex in the Renault at some point in their relationship. I'm disappointed that we never get to see their sexytimes like we do with the Matthew/Mary and Anna/Bates ships… (Did you hear that JF?) Yeah, I made his dream Sybil basically free of any inhibitions, which is TOTALLY NOT like Sybil, but this is Tom's dream and he can dream whatever he wants to! Lots of fun is in store for the next lust chapter so stay tuned!

The Yankee Countess: I know…I had to torture Tom for the benefit of the readers. But he got some…satisfaction for it. =D Oh you'll see plenty of hanky panky in the next lust chapter! XP I held out as long as possible for the lust chapter. I was going to put both lust chapters at the end but was like, "Nah. The readers have been tortured enough. I'll give them one of the "M" chapters they've been waiting for!" I really hope the FF gods don't swoop in a delete that chapter…I have a backup, but I don't want to alter anything… Haha! That was my favorite line to write! Tom just couldn't resist her! Tom's greed chapter is coming. A little tease: Tom is a VERY greedy man. ;D

daughterofapollo18: I couldn't let Sybil get down and dirty with Tom if it wasn't cannon! So any early (series one and two) sexytimes had to come from dreams! =D Obviously, Tom had some pretty wild dreams!

MelodyOfSong: Yes…Very M…I hope it wasn't too shocking! Yep! It was all a dream! MUWAHAHAHA! *clap of thunder*

shana-rose: Tom got some…relief eventually, so it wasn't all bad ;D.

Moa-Osen: 2) Thank you! =D 3) I like the little chapters too! Quick updates! 4) I always felt the same way about Tom. He's a proud man, but he must make sacrifices for the sake of his family. He's an honorable man and he did the right thing! 5) Thank you kindly! 6) Ahh, the seemingly dirty chapter! That one was one of my favorites to write! 7) XP 10) I'll not deny it!

erdbeerpfannkuchen: Ahh we do! And hopefully those dreams will soon become a reality! ;D I've said it before and I'll say it again, BRANSON SEXYTIMES are always the BEST TIMES!

Katie Duggan's Niece: I always thought that Sybil was a curious person. She's always asking questions and getting all the information she can about anything and everything. I also think, if given the chance, she would have been the best in her class. It had to be a dream. I'm so sorry (but not really XD) but Tom and Sybil couldn't have their sexytimes before they had their first official onscreen kiss. I would feel weird about re-writing something that is 100% cannon in my mind.

Okay, back to some of the heavy stuff again.

Since Tom's sloth chapter dealt with traditional sloth and I didn't want to do the same thing for Sybil, the definition of sloth in this chapter is as follows: "a failure to do things that one should do…evil exists when good men (or women) fail to act." Plus, I couldn't imagine Sybil being slothful at all. She's a get-up-and-go type of person. To write a traditional sloth chapter for her would feel really OOC to me.

This chapter is going to be a tad bit shorter than the last few because these last few chapters were MASSIVE! Enjoy!

o o o

**Sloth**

Sybil

Sybil was in shock. Her eyes couldn't focus. She stared into the nothingness but she wasn't sure she was looking at anything at all.

'This is my fault.'

She stood at the foot of the empty bed. The sheets were to be burned and the mattress was to be replaced. It was all ruined. A shot of guilt shot through her veins and her blood ran cold. She couldn't take it anymore.

They knew that he was depressed, but it didn't matter. His fate was sealed.

'I should have fought harder.'

Her thoughts turned to the man who controlled his fate. Her blood simmered. She may have been a junior nurse, but she didn't deserve to be told off, not in the way that he had done it. She may not have been a nurse for long, but she deserved the same respect that he showed all the other nurses.

She let him bully her.

'I shouldn't have given in.'

She would make sure that no one would ever speak to her that way, ever again. She may have been a woman, but she was also a person.

'What does he know? He only sees him for two minutes every day. I spend my whole shift with him. He doesn't know anything about him.'

They took his body away earlier that morning, but it was her job to clean up the mess since he was her patient.

Of all the things they made her do, this was the cruelest of tasks.

They gave her a rag and a bowl of hot water. This wouldn't be enough. There was no amount of water on this earth that could wash this place clean after what they had done.

They didn't give her any instructions. They just told her that it needed to be spotless, as if he was never there. It sickened her.

'He could've had a real chance. He was getting better, but we sent him away.'

She was so disappointed in herself. She should have made the doctor see that he couldn't leave. She could have fought so much harder for him. She could have found an alternative if she had enough time.

He may have been the one to send him away, but they had stood there silently and let it happen.

'We did it. We killed him.'

Hot tears streamed down her face as she saw the man who sent him away pass the door. She looked at the task at hand and grumbled at her superior's inept skill.

"Stupid, odious man…"

She heard sobbing through the wall and figured it was him. She had seen them growing close and they had become fast friends. She wanted to go to him and mourn with him, but he said he wanted to mourn alone.

She would be going to the garage tonight.

She took a step forward and looked down at the red puddle.

There was nothing she could do now except to clean his blood and her tears off the floor.


	12. Tom's Paycheck

Since I hit 100 followers tonight on tumblr, as a present to my tumblr followers, I'm updating tonight!

Three words: Tom's wrath chapter.

You have been warned.

Que hora es? REPLY TIME!

The Yankee Countess: There was no way that I couldn't have Thomas involved somehow. Sybil and Thomas worked closely together and I think it's only right to show a glimpse of their working relationship. I always imagined that Tom was Sybil's shoulder to cry on too! And after something as traumatic as this, I think she would have definitely gone to him. I'd imagine he'd give the best hugs! I hope you'll be happy with Tom's greed chapter! That one is coming next! =D.

shana-rose: Sybil's not lazy AT ALL. She takes matters into her own hands and helps in any way that she can, ie. Gwen, canvassing, and nursing.

gothamgirl28: I agree that Sybil always feels like she can always do more to help. It's her nature. She has her moments of laziness, (I was actually going to write a "lazy morning after" sloth chapter for Sybil, but I thought against it. There is no such thing as a "lazy morning after" for them. I would argue TIRED but not LAZY. XD) but I imagine she fights through it. Check my response to The Yankee Countess's review and you'll see that our head canons are pretty similar!

Moa-Osen: Don't worry! I know what you mean! I think any chance to delve into Sybil/Tom's minds is a chance to really showcase their true character (as filtered and seen through a different writer's perspective.) Character building in anything, whether it be a play, a book, a movie, or a TV show is so vital. It helps the audience connect to a character and really shows how multi-dimensional a character can be. Thank you! I'll keep updating, at least until I hit chapter 14! Then I'll have to start on something new! And don't worry, the rusted gears in my brain are turning and I've got a few ideas floating around for my old fic and some new ones, so stay tuned! =P

MelodyOfSong: I'm sorry! If I stick to my plan, this should be the last major heartbreak chapter before it gets better again! HOLD ON! I promise it will get better!

Katie Duggan's Niece: I thought it was a real shame that we didn't get to see how Sybil dealt with the death of Lt. Courtenay. As a nurse, I'm sure she deals with death all the time, but with the amount of time and care she gave to Lt. Courtenay, she was bound to form a strong bond with him (and Thomas for that matter too.) It was really difficult to picture Sybil as a slothful person, so I did some research and found an alternate definition that would suit Sybil's type of slothful behavior. I think Sybil is pretty salty about being waved off by Dr. Clarkson. She's worked so hard to become a nurse and for her opinion to be thrown by the wayside because she's a junior nurse totally disregards all of her work in York and the Downton hospital. I'd be pissed as hell if I was her too. If there's anything that we've learned this series, it's that Thomas's secrets aren't as secret as he'd like them to be.

There's going to be a LONG note regarding this chapter in the next update.

o o o

**Wrath**

Tom

The sound of a door slamming rang through the empty Dublin neighborhood. Tom stood on the stoop and stared into the dark street.

He couldn't go back and apologize now. He couldn't face her. Not after what he had done.

He collapsed on the stoop and buried his face in his hands and started to cry.

He had ruined everything.

There was no way Sybil would ever forgive him.

_Earlier that evening…_

To say that Tom Branson was stressed was an understatement. His salary as a freelance journalist along with Sybil's monthly wage working as a nurse wasn't enough. He had gotten a second job a month ago educating the Irish people about the revolution and that brought in a little more extra money each month. Sybil didn't approve of Tom's second job. She said he was working much too hard as a writer already. He accepted the job against her wishes.

Tom didn't want to spend Sybil's dowry money on the bills. With a child on the way, he needed to earn as much money as he could. He didn't want their baby to grow up with a growling stomach because they were foolish with her dowry.

But he had no idea what he had gotten himself into when he accepted that second job.

Tom had to attend secret meetings. It was a requirement so he could properly educate the people. These meetings discussed the destruction of aristocrats' homes, the planned assaults on high ranking British officials, and the various ways to overthrow the British government.

Although Tom didn't agree with the ways in which these plans were to be carried out, he supported the group. Ireland needed to escape the clutches of the British government anyway they could. The British wouldn't listen to the Irish's pleas for home rule, so this was the only way to get them to listen. Deeds not words, was the only way to make them listen.

Tom couldn't tell Sybil. She wouldn't approve. She wouldn't understand why this was so important to him.

Tonight, Tom Branson's shadow graced the floor of their cozy Dublin flat at 3:00 in the morning. There was a meeting at midnight and Tom needed to be there. They were planning on burning some aristocrat's extravagant home to the ground. He left early with a headache.

He stepped into the dark parlor and turned the lights on. Sybil wasn't sleeping on the couch like she usually did when he came home late.

Tom walked across the parlor and looked into the kitchen. There was an empty plate at the end of the table with cold food on the stove. He decided he was too fatigued to eat tonight.

Tom was so tired. All he wanted to do was curl up behind Sybil and fall asleep spooned together, drifting slowly into the darkness with the scent of lavender swirling around him. The sound of her quiet breathing always lulled him to sleep.

Tom heard soft foot steps coming from behind him. Sybil emerged from the darkness of the hallway. Sybil was still in her nurses uniform. Her now short hair was mussed from sleeping on one side. She had dark circles under her blue eyes. She squinted and brought a hand up to shield them from the bright light. He noticed that she accidentally skipped a button on her sleeve.

He smiled at his wife and all his fatigue and stress melted away. She made everything better.

'She's so beautiful. I'm the luckiest man in the world.'

"Tom? Is that you?"

Her voice was much raspier than usual from hours of disuse.

"Yes love, it's me."

Tom walked over to her and rubbed her arms.

"What time is it?"

"Three in the morning."

"Did you just get home now?"

Tom didn't want to answer her. He wanted to lie and say that he's been home for a few hours already, but he had a feeling that she had waited up for him. He decided to tell her the truth.

"A few minutes ago."

"Mmm…"

Tom felt Sybil start to nod off and that was his signal to carry her off to bed. He started to lead her to the bedroom but she snapped out of her daze. She looked into his eyes. They were full of concern.

"Tom?"

"Yes."

"Where were you tonight?"

He couldn't answer her. He couldn't tell her the truth, but he couldn't bring himself to lie either.

"I was working late."

She raised an eyebrow in skepticism.

"Until the early morning hours?"

Tom stayed silent. He couldn't bring himself to look at her face. He was sure that if he looked into her blue eyes, he would break and tell her everything.

"You've been acting strangely lately. I just want to know what's going on, Tom. It's not like you to keep things from me."

"I'm not keeping anything from you."

Tom knew that was an outright lie, but he couldn't tell her.

Sybil took a step away from him and held her hands up in defeat. The dark circles under her eyes were getting darker.

"Fine. If you just want to keep shutting me out, that's fine."

The stress of the day was coming back. He didn't want to do this now. He needed sleep. He was tired. So tired.

"I'm not shutting you out."

"You come home at three in the morning and I have no idea where you've been and you won't tell me where you've been. You smell like the docks, smoke, and alcohol. This isn't like you."

Tom rubbed his temples. His headache was slowly coming back. "Can we do this in the morning?"

Sybil's voice was firm and unwavering. "No. We need to do this now."

The throbbing headache that let him leave early from the meeting was back in full force. He didn't have the patience to do this now. He didn't want to argue with Sybil when the only thing he wanted to do was fall into bed with her and sleep until the sun was high above their heads.

Tom was prepared to answer any questions about his work. He didn't want to fight with her. It was wrong to hold anything back from her. She was his soul mate. She was his other half. They had given everything up to be together. He owed her an answer.

Tom was completely unprepared for her veiled accusation.

"You come home late and you're growing distant from me…If there's someone else, just tell me and I'll go back to Downton. I can't bear to see you happy with someone else…"

She was treading dangerous waters. Was she really accusing him of being unfaithful? How in the world could she think that?

"Sybil, what are you implying?"

She took another step away from him and cast her gaze aside.

"Nothing. Nothing at all…"

Sybil turned her back to go back into the bedroom, but she stopped and turned around.

Sybil's voice was quiet and vulnerable.

"Sometimes it feels like you don't love me anymore…"

Tom was in shock.

"What?"

Tom let her words sink in. He doesn't love her? His mind couldn't process her words.

She stayed in the shadows of the hallway. Her voice was low but Tom clung onto every word that fell from her lips.

"It's not just because of tonight though. For the past month, I've come home from work, expecting to see you come through the door before dinnertime. You never show up. Most nights I eat alone and I go to sleep alone. In the mornings, I wake up yearning to hold you, but I'm alone. I see that you laid your head on your pillow, but when I check the flat to see if you're home, I find that you've already gone to work."

He stood still and looked her straight at her face, but she refused to meet his gaze. She was dead serious.

"I hardly ever see you any more Tom. And when we are together, you always want to be alone." Sybil's voice dropped even lower in volume, but Tom still heard her, as clear as day, "And when I want to…you don't feel like it…"

Tom was completely dumbfounded.

'…_you don't love me…'_

His heart fell to his stomach. There was a searing pain in the empty cavity where his heart should have been. He was so angry and disappointed at the same time. How could his Sybil think he didn't love her? She was the love of his life. Didn't she know that? He made a promise in York and he meant it.

'…_you don't love me…'_

It burned. It hurt. Betrayal. This is what it felt like. Tom felt like a simple "no" years before would have been better than the pain he was feeling in this moment.

'…_you don't love me…'_

Tom chose his next words carefully.

"I don't love you?"

Sybil took a step back in to light and reached for his arm. "Tom, I didn't…"

Tom didn't want to hear her anymore. He ripped his arm away from her and took a step back. He wanted to get away from her. He was frantically pacing in the parlor now.

"I waited five fucking years for you and you tell me that I don't love you?"

Sybil followed him and tried to calm him down. "Tom that's not what I meant…"

"Isn't it? Do you remember York? I promised to devote every waking moment to your happiness. Do you remember our wedding day? Do you remember our vows Sybil? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death us do part. Remember? Because if you don't maybe we shouldn't have gotten married."

Tom was fuming. The stress and fatigue from the day wore him down and now he was having this argument. An argument he never imagined he would ever have with her. He took two steps and was standing in front of her again. He was ready for a fight.

Sybil couldn't move. She was frozen. All the muscles in her body refused to move.

"Tell me Sybil. What exactly do you mean?"

She stood there with her eyes brimming with tears. She was trying to search for an answer to his question, but she couldn't find one.

"It's just…I don't why I said that…"

He took another step towards her. She tried to take a step back, but the wall prevented her from retreating even more. "Are you having doubts? Is that it? Do you want to leave me?"

A sob escaped her lips as a tear fell down her cheek. She covered her face with her hands and wept.

"No! Of course not! Tom, I meant what I said in the garage and on our wedding day…"

But Tom didn't hear it. He was too caught up with the image of her packing her suitcase and shutting the door that he just snapped. He couldn't control himself anymore. He didn't care if anyone else heard. Let them hear. Let them hear the pain of a man whose heart was ripped out of his chest. Tom couldn't take it anymore. All the stress from his work, the pressure to provide for his family, and the agony in not being able to tell Sybil about the meetings was too much. He went to the other side of the room and let it all out.

"FINE! IF YOU WANT TO GO, THEN GO! LEAVE ME! GO BACK TO DOWNTON! I WON'T FOLLOW YOU THIS TIME! TELL THEM HOW THEIR SON-IN-LAW TREATED YOU BADLY! TELL THEM ABOUT HOW HE ALWAYS HAD TO WORK LATE TO PAY THE RENT! TELL THEM HOW HE HAD TO FIND TWO JOBS TO PUT FOOD ON THE TABLE! TELL THEM HOW HE HAD TO PRACTICALLY BEG HIS FAMILY FOR MONEY TO PUT CLOTHES ON OUR BACKS! TELL THEM! TELL THEM WHAT A HORRIBLE HUSBAND I AM!"

Tom practically spit out his next few words. There was venom in his veins and he didn't stop.

"I BET THEY'LL BE SO PLEASED!"

Sybil was slumped on the wall. Her tears and her hiccups couldn't stop him. "Tom, please…Don't be unkind…"

"Unkind? UNKIND?! DON'T TALK ABOUT BEING UNKIND WHEN YOU'VE JUST ACCUSED ME OF BEING UNFAITHFUL! I HAVE LOVED YOU EVERY SECOND OF EVERY SINGLE DAY SINCE I MET YOU! EVERYTHING I DO IS FOR YOU! IT'S FOR US! IT'S FOR OUR BABY! I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW YOU COULD EVEN THINK THAT I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE OR THINK THAT THERE IS ANOTHER WOMAN! **IT'S ALWAYS BEEN YOU SYBIL!** DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH IT HURTS ME THAT YOU THINK THAT I DON'T LOVE YOU? IF YOU THINK THAT I DON'T LOVE YOU, MAYBE YOU SHOULD REALLY GO BACK TO DOWNTON!"

Sybil's tears did not stop flowing. Tom calmed down a bit and he stood face to face with her. She cast her eyes down and refused to look at him.

He rummaged through his jacket pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"Here's my paycheck."

Tom threw the piece paper at her feet.

In his coldest voice, he choked out his last sentence.

"You can use it to pay for a ticket back home."

Tom stormed out of the flat, slamming the door behind him. He rushed down the stairs and went through the common door. The cold night air hit him and he was brought back to the real world. He took several deep breaths in. With every inhale, he remembered more and more of her words.

It finally dawned on him.

He had left his pregnant wife crying in their flat because she was worried about him and missed him.

'…_you're growing distant from me…'_

'Look at what you have done.'

'…_I eat alone and I go to sleep alone…'_

'You're an idiot.'

'…_I wake up yearning to hold you…'_

'You're a fucking idiot.'

'…_you always want to be alone…'_

'You've pushed her away. All she wanted to do was help. All she ever wants to do is help.'

And now here he was.

Alone, crying outside of their flat, with the weight of his crumbling world on his shoulders weighing him down. The burden was so heavy. He could share the load with Sybil around, but he was afraid she was packing her bags already.

He wouldn't blame her.

The fault was entirely his.

This was all his doing. It was Tom's fault he didn't want to bother her with his problems. She was the only person on this Earth who understood him. Sybil knew him inside and out and Tom knew her outside and in. She would know if something was wrong. They didn't need to say everything that was on their minds. They just knew.

Although he never said anything to her, she knew something was wrong. She just didn't know it was from his job, so she just went to the most logical conclusion from the evidence presented.

He always came home late. He left home early. He wanted to be alone. He was always tired. They haven't been intimate in the past few weeks.

'Of course she would think that.'

Tom cried even harder.

The stress of life was getting to him and he was cracking under the immense pressure. His only savior was alone and a crying mess in the empty flat that he had abandoned.

'I didn't keep my promise. She's so unhappy and I've let her down. And now she hates me…'

Tom heard the common door open, but he couldn't bear to turn around. He feared that his worst nightmare was coming true. She would be standing in the doorway with her the blue hat he gave her last Christmas covering her head and her coat wrapped around her. She would have her suitcase in her hand and she would say goodbye. She would walk away from him and leave him for a better man than him.

Tom was preparing for the worst when he felt Sybil's dress brush against his shoulder.

Sybil sat down next to him and put her hands on his face. She made him look at her. Both their eyes were lined with red. Both their cheeks were stained with tears. Both their breathing was interrupted by hiccups. Without a word, she wrapped her arms around his head. He, in turn, embraced her and sobbed into her shoulder. She laid her cheek on the top of his head and let more of her tears fall.

Dublin, Ireland. 3:10 A.M. The silence of the night was broken and a wave of understanding flooded in.

"It's so hard Sybil…It's so hard…"


	13. Tom's Fear

One more chapter to go guys!

You're probably all really giddy because you're expecting Sybil's lust chapter.

I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Sybil's lust chapter is the finale.

AHAHAHA! I am so evil!

For now, we have Tom's greed chapter. I hope it's going to be an okay substitute for Sybil's lust chapter!

It's that time again! REPLY TYYYYME!

Moa-Osen: Thank you! Tom can be very cruel and angry, especially when it comes to defending and protecting the people he loves. You'll see that come up later! =X

The Yankee Countess: It was pretty difficult, I'm not gonna lie. I pushed writing this chapter back twice to make sure I had the argument clear in my head. I hope it came out right! I didn't intend for Tom's pride to really show in this chapter, but it just happened that way. I felt terrible for having Sybil think that he was cheating on her when he wasn't. I think once all the anger fades and people see the big picture, remorse and guilt are the next emotions people experience, especially if they were in the wrong. In both wrath chapters, both Tom and Sybil were in the wrong. It's how they deal with the aftermath of losing control that they realize, 'I've gone too far.' I'm glad I resolved this chapter with a healing-type of moment. I think forgiving someone is one of the hardest things anyone can do. It requires a great deal of humility and I think Tom and Sybil both have that. I don't regret not including a definitive resolution to Sybil's wrath chapter, but at the same time, that needs to be resolved…=X

shana-rose: OH NOES! =( I hope these last two chapters can mend it! =D

MelodyOfSong: Thank you! =D

Katie Duggan's Niece: At this point, Sybil is very insecure. You said it: she's a newlywed and she's pregnant. Her husband is gone and she doesn't really know what else to do. I'm glad you're delighted for the ending. I felt like a chapter like this couldn't end so open ended like the last wrath chapter. And I think that Sybil and Tom always make up pretty quickly after a fight. They will get into fights, but they don't let arguments drag on for days and days. They're not the type of people who will hold onto their anger. They love each other too much to do that.

daughterofapollo18: I hope these last two chapters heal it a bit! I'm glad you like this chapter!

Andorra97: Thank you! =D I picture them as the type of couple who will fight often and have heated arguments, but they will always make up, no matter how bad the fight went. #LOVE #intensemakeupsexytimes?

gothamgirl28: I'm so glad you like this chapter! Yeah, Tom was unbelievably tired. He got home later than usual that night. Plus, he left for work early that day too. My head canon notes on my whiteboard say that he goes to work from 7-5, but since he went to work early, he must have gotten up at 5:30 to leave by 6 A.M. If he comes home at 3 A.M. he only has 2.5 hours of sleep until he has to get up and do it all over again. Yeah, our poor bb is exhausted. =( Tom should have listened to Sybil and not taken that job…That ending was one of my favorites to write. Definitely in the top three. Enjoy the greed chapter!

feminista12: I'm glad you really like the last two chapters! =D I honestly contemplated stopping writing fanfic altogether (I did for a LONG while) but the urge to write came back and I couldn't deny it. I'm glad a lot of the writers kept going, but I will call out one person out. I won't say her name, but please come back to FF. WE MISS YOU! I know you're on strike but PLEASE GRACE THIS SITE WITH YOUR WRITING AGAIN! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WITH A NAKED ALLEN LEECH HOLDING A CHERRY ON TOP! You know who you are! =''''(

Lots and lots of extra stuff in this chapter, please bear with me!

UPDATE NOTICE: I edited Tom's sloth chapter because I mistakenly thought that Tom came to Downton in 1912. Not the case. He was 23 in May 1913 (he's already had his birthday by then.) Niall was born September 1903, making him 9 when Tom left. I also noticed that Niall must've written to Tom for a longer period of time. I made a timeline of events and found out it was four years, not two. I adjusted the chapter to fit this timeline. It's fixed now! It now fits correctly into the Downton timeline! I'm also confused about the use of the word, milady. Is it Mi'lady, mi'lady, or milady? If anyone can answer this, it would be MUCH appreciated! =D

I'll post a floor plan of the Branson's flat, a timeline of the chapters, their imagined work schedule, and a list of other information of my head canon on my tumblr if anyone wants to see it. I don't know if having a bathroom in a flat is historically accurate, but it's there anyway.

Does anyone know French and Gaelic? I need help translating a few lines of dialogue for a future chapter! I know I could always use Google translate, but I want the grammar, diction, and syntax to be correct. And for those of us who are bilingual, you know those translations can be…awkward…sometimes. Gah…This is what I get for taking Spanish in high school and college instead of French. AND THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR BEING AN AMERICAN AND ONLY KNOWING ENGLISH AND TAGALOG. #souncultureditsnotevenfunny

I promised a note in the last chapter and here it is:

There was never a doubt in my mind whether or not Tom would be violent towards Sybil. Since Tom was beaten as a child (in my head canon), I don't think he would ever lay a hand on anyone, unless if it was in self-defense. That's why I made him such a protective person, or at least that's how I think Tom is. I hope I wrote him that way. I think if Sybil knew about his past, she would have never hit him in her wrath chapter. She's going to eventually learn about his past and feel even guiltier about it, but that's a fic for another day.

This chapter is kind of an experimental chapter so please bear with me! If it jerks around too much, I'll change it! Writing is a process of course!

Without further ado! The penultimate chapter!

o o o

**Greed**

Tom

…Tom was a greedy man…

He turned the key to the flat and was met with darkness.

…It had carried over from his youth…

"Sybil? Darling, are you home?"

…Bonnie never told Sybil that Tom was a greedy child…

Her voice came from a faraway room as he stepped into the inky black. Tom shivered.

…Sybil found out fairly quickly that Tom was a very hands-on type of person…

"Yes love, I'm in the kitchen."

"Why didn't you turn the lights on?"

"I can't?"

"Why?"

"The storm knocked out the power."

"Oh."

…when Tom was young, Tom craved to he held…

Sybil's knight in a forest green chauffer's livery only had one weakness, besides her of course.

…for the first two years of little Tommy's life, he was never out of his mammy's arms…

Sybil's fearless husband had sailed off to an unknown land as a young man. He had fought the discrimination he encountered from being an Irishman in England. He had won the heart of his beloved, to the dismay of her family, his family and the rest of the world. The only thing Tom Branson couldn't conquer was his fear of the dark.

…whenever he wasn't being held Tommy cried and fussed until someone gave into his pleas…

Tom never discussed it with anyone else. He never told anyone but Sybil figured it out fairly quickly. Every time the lights went out in their bedroom, he held her a little tighter to him. Every time there was a small rustle of leaves outside their bedroom window at night, he would snuggle a little closer to her. He never told anyone and Sybil never gave him away.

…as Tommy grew older, his affections turned to the lasses…

She confronted him about it once and he vehemently denied it.

"_No! That's ridiculous Sybil! What makes you say that?"_

_Sybil leaned on the doorframe and flicked the lights to their bedroom on and off. A mischievous smirk crossed her lips as a look of sheer terror crossed Tom's face._

"_SYBIL!"_

…any chance he could, he would poke them to tease them…

"What are we supposed to do for light? Where are the candles?"

"Gone. Apparently we didn't get more after our little rendezvous in the bath last week."

"But it was worth it." Tom said with a smirk.

…if they were walking home, he would reach out and intertwine his hands with hers…

Although Tom couldn't see her, Tom knew Sybil's face was turning a bright shade of red. He imagined her biting her bottom lip. He heard Sybil giggle and her voice lowered. "Yes it was."

…if he got the chance, he would steal a kiss from them…

Suddenly Tom realized where he was. The dark started to close in on him. His hands stared to tremble and his feet couldn't move. He started to break out in a cold sweat.

…Oh yes, Tom loved kissing…

"Sybil?"

"Yes, Tom?"

"I can't see anything."

"Well nothing gets past you, does it."

…then Tom left Ireland…

"Sybil…"

"Darling, where are you?"

"In the doorway."

"I'm coming to get you."

…and met the most amazing woman he could ever imagine…

Sybil, her eyes already accustomed to the dark, walked from the kitchen across the parlor to her statue of a husband in the doorway. She stopped right in front of him and held her hand out.

…but she was too far above him…

"Reach out Tom."

…he was heartbroken when he couldn't simply talk to her…

He started feeling the empty space in front of him, but he couldn't find her. "Are you there?"

…or that he couldn't take a walk with her…

"I'm here. Reach out. My hand is right in front of you."

…but what crushed him the most was that he couldn't hold her hand…

He reached out a little further and found her little hand.

…a simple gesture…

Palm to palm, he grasped her hand like a lifeline.

…but in the summer on 1914, Tom took a risk…

The shaking stopped. He never let go.

…and now he was in Dublin with the love of his life…

"Sybil…"

"Don't worry Tom, I've got you. Step inside so I can close the door."

…whom he could…

She tugged on his hand to in pull him into the flat. The shuffling of feet and the click of a lock were the only sounds that could be heard.

…whisper sweet nothings in her ear anytime he wanted…

Tom's hand snaked up Sybil's arm, across her shoulder, her neck, and finally rested on her cheek while the other one found her waist and glided to her lower back.

…grasp her hand anytime he wanted…

He relished the feeling of her delicate hands on his chest. He felt her fingers splay out and make their way up to his shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her soft fingers intertwined behind his neck.

…hold her anytime he wanted…

He blindly leaned forward and he could feel her hot breath on his neck. "Can you make me better Nurse Branson?"

…kiss her anytime he wanted…

"I think I can Mr. Branson."

…nip her skin anytime he wanted…

Tom felt a slight pressure on his neck and brought his lips down.

…be with her anytime he wanted…

His lips found her forehead. Not there.

Her nose. Further down.

Her chin. Too far down.

Her cheek. More to the side.

He had found his prize.

…and the crazy thing was…

Tom smiled against her lips as she let a small giggle escape.

Tom's body started to tremble once again, but it was for a very different reason.

…she wanted him too…

"Tom…"

When the lights came back on, clothes littered the floor of their cozy flat. The trail of clothes from that led from the door to their bedroom gave them away.

…all the time…

Coat…hat…shoes…jacket…waistcoat…tie…nurse's cap…shirt…socks…undershirt…pants…nurse's uniform…stockings…corset…chemise…drawers…knickers…

Giggles…

Sighs…

Moans…

…Oh, yes. Tom was a very greedy man…


	14. Sybil's Hot Water Bottle

This chapter is a part of doubtandabbey's Anywhere but a Bed tumblr challenge. =D

And this sort of coincides with the Anywhere with Water challenge, but this is kinda early. Kinda find it funny that I planned this a few weeks ago and these challenges popped up! #almostperfecttiming

And this could also be included in MissPixieWay's declaration for more M-rated stories! XD

JFC! FF is exploding with T/S smut! LOVE IT! I love reading it, but writing it is more of a challenge. Especially if you can't write a section because it's making you blush like crazy. Props to anyone who can write smut without having to walk away every so often to cool themselves down!

Reply time!

history lady 24: Thank you! I wasn't so confident about that last chapter because in my head I had two stories meshing together seamlessly, but it didn't come out too well in real life. I may or may not change it. I'm leaning on not changing it, but we'll see! =D Sybil is a nurse after all, she needs someone to heal! ;D

The Yankee Countess: I figured that if he was a greedy for affection as a child and always coddled, he would naturally be afraid of the dark. You can't see so feelings of isolation creep up when it's dark. If no one is there to hold, you, get even more scared. I think every time Tom feels scared, intimidated, or is in a weird situation, contact really comforts him. YES! Sybil will always be there to rescue Tom! ALWAYS AND FOREVER! (Hear that JF?) Ahh…If you like the little mention of the bath in the last chapter, I think you'll really enjoy this lust chapter…XD Sorry you didn't get this chapter last night like I said you would! Please don't be angry! *runs away*

MelodyOfSong: Ohh! Thank you so much! I was actually really worried about that last chapter. I wrote each section separately, then interspersed one into the other. Not sure if it worked all that well in the middle, but the ending came out the way I wanted it to!

Andorra97: Poor Tom! =( She'll tease him every once in a while about it, but she thinks it's really cute that he's afraid of the dark. Don't worry my dear! There's more stuff on the way! A lot more stuff! =X

shana-rose: YAY! You don't have to wait long! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!

piperholmes: Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this last chapter…for now…=X

More notes: Seriously though. If you have a problem with understanding the last chapter, you can message me and I can always change it so it's a bit more coherent. I'd hate it if you didn't like the chapter because of my incompetent writing. I CAN DO BETTER! I PROMISE!

I've posted the floor plan of the Branson's flat on my profile, so if you want to take a look at it, you are more than welcome to. I'll put up a timeline of the chapters once it's all done! =X

I'd like to apologize to shana-rose for the last chapter. I know you hate it when a chapter ends with 'implied sexytimes' and then the next chapter starts with 'after said sexytimes.' I hope this makes up for it!

AND A HUGE THANKS TO MIMIJAG! (All of you will find out later! =X)

A big thanks to YOU for reading this fic (some, multiple times XD)! It really means a lot and if I could thank every single person who read this, I would, but I can't. So, please with my deepest affections, please accept this "Thank you! You're amazing!" and a really big hug!

Don't worry! More is in store! I'll be writing new fics, updating old fics (if I ever get past this writers block…), and amending this one from time to time! Teaser time! I've got one all planned out and another one currently being planned out (You can thank The Yankee Countess for the one in the planning stages right now! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

I always thought Tom and Sybil should go out with a bang. (LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!) And damn, they've got a lot of stamina…Then again, they have about 14 years of sexual frustration between them…XD

Enough of that!

Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, the last chapter.

BRANSON SEXYTIMES FOR REAL!

o o o

**Lust**

Sybil

_Tom and Sybil collapsed on the bed, completely sated and thoroughly exhausted from the last hour and a half. _

"_Tom?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Can we do something different?"_

_He rolled over to her and propped his head on his arm. "Are you saying that I'm boring?"_

"_No! Of course not!" She rolled to her side and brought her hand to the tuft of hair at the center of his chest. She dragged her nails through the short hairs and heard a deep growl from inside his chest. "It's just that...we've been doing the same things over and over again…I think we should get a little…creative."_

_He piqued an eyebrow in interest. "What are you suggesting my dear?"_

_Sybil looked at Tom through her long eyelashes. She had a mischievous gleam in her eye and a knowing smile on her lips. She pulled him in close and tangled her arms and legs with his until there was no space between their naked bodies. She nuzzled her face into his chest and took in his scent. Soap, shaving cream, and his natural musk. It was very…Tom. She smiled and cuddled closer while he pressed a kiss to her forehead._

"_Tomorrow, love…tomorrow…"_

. . .

Sybil checked the clock on the mantle above the fireplace and a wicked grin flashed across her face.

'Tom comes home in half an hour. Perfect!'

_Thirty minutes later…_

"Sybil? Darling? Are you home?" Tom took off his coat and hat and hung them on the hook beside the door.

"In the kitchen! Go into the bedroom and change into the clothes on the bed."

"Why?"

Sybil peeked her head out of the kitchen. She had bright red lipstick and her eyes were lined with black.

Tom's jaw dropped. He's seen his wife with a little bit of powder on her face but it was never this…bold. Sybil was always a stunningly beautiful woman. The bright red lipstick made her full lips even fuller and the black on her eyes made her blue even bluer. She was gorgeous, ravishing, foxy, tantalizing.

"I'm taking you out tonight!"

Her head retreated back into the kitchen.

Tom headed over to the hallway that lead to their bedroom but stopped. "I don't trust you Mrs. Branson."

She laughed as her angelic voice teased him even more. "As well you shouldn't."

Sybil heard Tom's footsteps walking to the bedroom, heard the click of the door and waited…

3…

2…

1…

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Sybil pursed her lips to hide her secret smile and turned to the archway of the kitchen. She wanted to make sure that she was the first thing he saw when he came in.

Angry footsteps barged into the kitchen along with a equally as angry husband.

"Sybil! I told you I'm…nev…"

Sybil watched Tom's eyes go wide, the black fabric in his hand was completely forgotten about, and his jaw dropped for the second time. She put her hands on her hips and tilted her face slightly to the side.

"Like my new dress darling?"

Did Tom like it? Did he really like it? Tom wanted to rip that dress off and take her right on the counter right then and there. Forget about the night out. He wanted a whole week in instead.

The woman standing before him was Sybil, but she was more…o_hh, Sybil_.

Shiny black heels adorned her delicate feet. Her regular white stockings were replaced with a sheer black pair that hugged every inch of her long legs. Her dress (if he wanted to call it that) stopped at the knee, putting her black stocking clad legs out on display. The skirt of the dress was loose, but the bodice of her dress was like a second skin. It clung to every curve of her body at all the right places: hips, waist, breasts. The neckline scooped from her shoulders to the top of her perfect mounds. She was practically bursting out of the top of the dress. Not that Tom was complaining. He loved the view. He traced the path of the long pearl necklace she was wearing. The bottom of the necklace had fallen into her cleavage.

He would gladly fix her necklace if she asked…

Tom's pants got a little tighter at the thought and nodded dumbly.

"So, what were you saying before?"

Tom's head was still swimming at the sight of Sybil. He managed to find words in this very…hard…time, but he couldn't string them into sentences that contained more than one word.

"Tuxedo? Where? How?"

"Remember when Mary and Edith came for our wedding? They brought a tuxedo for you to wear, but I said you would never wear it. I put it away and I thought tonight would be a perfect time to use it."

"What? But…no."

Sybil held her hand up to stop her husband from saying anymore.

"No. You need a good suit, whether it's for Dublin or for Downton, it doesn't matter. And we're going out on the town tonight. Trust me love, where we'll be going, you'll want to be in that tux. Now, go into our bedroom, get changed as quickly as you can so we can leave while the night is young."

Tom straighten up and saluted his wife. "Yes ma'am."

He legged it out of the kitchen before Sybil could chase him out.

Twenty minutes later, Sybil and Tom were at the door, ready to take on Dublin and all of her secrets.

Sybil held her hand out, waiting for her husband to take it in his.

"Ready to be taken out Mr. Branson?"

Tom stepped forward and entwined their fingers together and have her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Ready as I'll ever be Mrs. Branson."

. . .

"Jesus Sybil, how did you find this place?"

"One of the nurses told me about it, so I wanted to see what it was like!"

The trumpets were blaring, the drums were pounding, the bass was swinging, and the laughs, alcohol and the kisses were free-flowing. The place smelled like cigars and sweat. The men were all dressed to the nines and the women had their best dresses on. Sybil surveyed the place and concluded that her husband was the fittest man in the room. Sybil noticed that all women were staring at her husband and were green with envy as they sat with their less than spectacular husbands.

'I keep telling him a good tailored suit can do wonders…'

Tom looked nothing short of dashing in his tux. The shoulders fit him squarely and the jacket followed the contour of his angular body. The pants were constricted in all the right places while still remaining loose. The white of his shirt contrasted very nicely with the his black waistcoat, making his chest look even broader.

She looked at the women more closely now and was shocked to find that ALL of them were green with envy. Sybil wrapped her arm tighter to his and a smug look crossed her face. She turned into him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Her face lingered closely to his and everyone in the room melted away.

All the eyes on the room were on Sybil and Tom.

Tom leaned into her ear and whispered. "Care for a dance milady?"

"Why Branson, I thought you would never ask!"

Tom took her hand on his and led her to the dance floor. It was packed, but they found enough space for them to be pressed together. Tom's hand snuck around her waist while one of hers found his shoulder. The clasped hands and let the beat of the music whisk them away to a different place.

Tom pressed his fingers into her back to bring her closer. His fingers sunk into her…

'No…she couldn't have…'

He leaned in close.

"Sybil…you're not wearing a…"

"Shh, Tom!" She pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. She stood on her tip toes and caught his earlobe between her lips. A red tinge was left when she pulled away. "You don't want to whole club to know do you?"

Sybil felt Tom's growl beneath her as he held her closer and whirled her around as their laughs filled the air.

. . .

The Bransons stumbled into their flat giggling and holding hands. The red from Sybil's lips had faded but that same shade of red had suddenly appeared all over Tom's neck, cheeks, and lips.

"Tom? Can you go into the kitchen and boil two kettles of water? It's going to get cold tonight and we need it for the hot water bottles."

"Of course love."

Tom did as he was told as Sybil sauntered off to the bathroom. He heard the bathtub faucet turn on.

After several minutes, the water was boiling and he heard the faucet turn off. Sybil's voice called him from the other side of the flat.

"Tom? Can you come into the bathroom? I can't get my zipper down. And bring the hot water too!"

"Coming, love."

He took the kitchen towels and wrapped the hot handles of the kettles around them. He made his way to the hall, turned the corner and walked all the way to the end. The bathroom door was closed so he had to call her name.

"Sybil? Can you open the door? My hands are full."

Tom took a step back and the door swung open. He stepped into the bathroom and he nearly dropped the kettles on his feet.

"Hello Tom."

Sybil. Sitting on the edge of a filled bath. Completely naked. The glow of a dozen candlesticks bathed her in an ethereal glow. She was truly a goddess. His goddess.

"I'll take those, thank you."

She took the kettles and poured the hot water into the full bath, bending over just a little bit, well aware that her husband was standing behind her, completely awestruck and staring lustily at her perfect bum. Once all the hot water was poured, she reached into the warm water and stirred it with her hand, knowing that she had to bend over even more.

Tom couldn't breathe. He had seen his wife naked plenty of times, but tonight was different. She was there to seduce him.

Tom was more than happy to be seduced by his gorgeous naked wife standing before him.

"You little minx."

She looked over her shoulder, pressed her lips into a smile and shook her bum at him. "I'll not deny it."

This was clearly no time for talking. She closed the bathroom door and pressed her body to his. His mouth hungrily feasted on hers and she began to slowly lose herself in the feeling of Tom's lips on hers.

Her hefty bosom rose and fell with every inhale and exhale. "I want you now."

Sybil tore off his clothes until he was stark naked. She attacked his lips and rubbed her clit on the head of his cock. She took one of his hands in hers and dragged it down to where there bodies were most sensitive. Tom got the idea and started to gently caress her nub and wet slit with his long tender fingers. He groaned in pleasure when she took him in her hand and started to rub his tip in circles with her thumb. Sybil broke away from the kiss and pulled her hand away from him. Tom was a little disappointed, but that wouldn't last for long. Sybil was still being expertly pleasured by Tom's hand when she breathed out her next words.

"You look so…sexy…with that…tuxedo on…I've been…waiting…to do this…all night… "

Sybil took a step back as his damp hand fell to his side. She got down on her knees and licked Tom from the base to the tip. She darted her tongue out again and dipped it in the indentation at the tip of his head. He shuddered in pure bliss.

"Tell me when."

She took him in his mouth sucked gently on his head and released. As her mouth left him, there was a soft popping sound and she took him in again. She rolled his head and rubbed the underside of his shaft with her clever tongue. Tom groaned in rapture. Her hand grabbed him and started to pump his shaft. Her teeth gently grazed his cock as she started to bob her head back and forth. Her mouth and hand were sending him to heights he never imagined. Her other hand reached up and started massaging his balls. Her palm gently squeezed and fingernails stoked the pair. Tom, overcome with desire, tangled his fingers in her hair and started to involuntarily thrust into her mouth, urging her to suck a little harder.

And harder she sucked.

"_Oh God…Sybil…_"

Tom's panting and moaning got more frequent and they were progressively getting louder. Sybil knew he was about to come.

She looked up at Tom, who was looking back at her, pressed her tongue to the bottom of her mouth and took in as much of him as she could. Tom felt the tip of his member hit the back of her throat and he exploded. Sybil's name escaped his lips in a long drawn out deep moan. Pleasure rocked his body and the only thing he could think about was the feeling of her warm wet mouth on him and her gentle hands stoking him.

She swallowed every last drop, licked her lips, and kissed her way up until she stood on her tiptoes. She pressed a light peck on his lips and he immediately reached for her nipples and rolled them in between his thumb and forefinger. She rolled her head back and let the waves of pleasure overtake her body.

"Mmm…"

Tom's body was still quaking from his orgasm, but hearing Sybil's moans and her lips on his again, he felt the blood rush back into his cock, preparing for round two.

"We should get into the bath love. We're awfully dirty."

Sybil took Tom's hand in hers and led them into the bathtub. They eased into the warm water and Tom sat behind her. She leaned into his chest and they both sighed in comfort. The warmth from the water eased any muscle aches they had from dancing and from their recent liaison. Tom placed his hands on her shoulders and started to massage them. Sybil sighed in relief. His hands soon found their way to her chest and he started to massage her breasts. His lips found her neck and started fluttering kisses on the creamy skin.

"Tom…"

One of his hands slid lower and lower until he found her lower lips and sunk a finger into her.

"Oh God…Tom!"

He pumped his finger in and out of her and added another, stretching her out. She gasped and moaned in sweet agony. The placid surface of the water was now being disrupted by the actions of his hands under the water.

For the second time that night, Sybil pulled away from him and turned to face him. They launched into a languid kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sybil positioned herself above his cock and rubbed herself on his tip. He was about to thrust up when her firm hands stopped him.

"Let me love…"

Sybil sunk onto him Tom slid into her easily. He relished the feeling of her around him, squeezing him. Tom fit so perfectly in her. She was so warm and tight.

She started to rock against him and their moans filled the air. Tom thrusted in and out of her. The friction between them was mind blowing.

Wanting even more friction, Sybil leaned back even further and grasped his ankles. The further and further Sybil leaned back, her pleasure increased exponentially. She was almost at the edge when Tom's hand snaked to her front and started to tease her clit. He rubbed in small quick circles in rhythm to her rocking. Tom felt his balls tighten and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Come for me Sybil."

He took the nipple that was on the surface of the water and sucked hard on it. It was enough to send her flying over the edge.

"Oh Tom…_Tom_…TOM!"

Sybil's inner walls started to flutter and grasped his cock even tighter. The feeling of Sybil clenching around him was enough to make him come. Tom shot his load into Sybil's warm depths for what seemed like hours. Her inner walls squeezed every last bit of seed that he could spill. Tom was about to pull out when Sybil sat even firmer on his lap.

"Not yet…We're not close to being done yet Mr. Branson…" Sybil whispered.

"Of course milady."

They giggled softly to each other as Tom's cock did the opposite.

The candle lights flickered and cast Tom and Sybil's shadows on the walls as they went for round three…and four…and five…


End file.
